


What's Future Is Forward

by LapisExilis



Series: ReverseXS [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisExilis/pseuds/LapisExilis
Summary: Set shortly after the events of "What's Past Is Prologue".Nora can't stop thinking about Her encounter with Thawne in the past.





	What's Future Is Forward

Nora's eyes were open, she didn't know how long she had been staring up at the darkness. Pulling the covers around her, like a warm cocoon, she turned over, willing herself to fall asleep. But, this week's events were still buzzing in the back of her mind. Her thoughts felt like they were still in flash time. Nora tried and failed to clear her head. But that voice forced itself back to the forefront of her consciousness, sending a sharp electric chill up her spine.

"It's  _Dawn_ , if I'm not mistaken" Thawne's voice repeated in Nora's mind.

Every word spoken so exactly, with an unnerving controlled intensity. His movement was so well plotted, thoughtfull, and fluid. Her heart nearly exploded when his eyes finally fell on her. She was like a viewer thrust brutally into the reality of a narrative. Like a voyeur exposed. Nora _had_ expected to see him there. She did not expect how it felt. Meeting him there and in that time was like seeing a dangerous animal in it's natural habit-- as opposed to an animal in a cage. This time he wasn't safely confined. It was different when his eyes fell on her this time, like a motionless predator waiting to-

 _Sleep_. She really, really needed to get some sleep. Why was she so caught up on this anyway? Of course everything that transpired had been alot to digest. But, Thawne practically haunted her. He was like a specter drifting in her subconscious, an afterimage still demanding attention.

The suit. The minute she laid eyes on it, it called out to be touched. She knew of stories and records concerning Eobard Thawne. But there was the Reverse Flash suit, displayed in its prime, ready for use. It struck some sort of cord. Nora could envision him wearing it, yellow and black leather (or some high-tech friction resistant polymer). Eobard Thawne in _the_ Reverse Flash suit. Touching it would be like touching him. Running your fingers over a second skin, a monster, a piece of history. An empty shell resonating with a wicked man's energy. More wicked than she had previously thought. But she would still have liked to touch it. The mask he dons to exercise the speed force. Because he loves it, and not just because of his obsession with her father. He truly loves the power and beauty of the speed force. She could see it in his eyes when he spoke about it. 

And then the way he looked at her. Everything about his gaze was horrifying and exhilarating. Like all this time a pane of glass had blocked out half the chill that came from that stare. It was creepy, and enigmatic, it was practically paralyzing.

And she was thinking about it again. She didn't deny admiring Thawne. This feeling, however, was something more. She couldn't tackle these questions, she wasn't even sure where Thawne stood with her.

Nora absentmindedly rubbed herself through her underwear, then immediately regretted it. Oh, so that's what she was feeling. Her body, unlike her mind, had a much more straightforward take on the situation. It was slick, and telling. She shouldn't. But it wasn't like anyone would know. It was the healthy thing to do really, to take the edge off. She could just empty her mind and react to her body.

Adjusting her pillows, Nora layed back and cleared her head. Her hand roamed down tentatively. She was already quite wet. Her finger easily moving across her labia and finding her clit. She lightly massaged herself, and her entire body relaxed. She slipped two fingers inside, breathing out slowly as the sensation washed over her. She continued moving in and out, the pleasure, as well as the itch only growing.

She moaned out quietly, her hand moving until it was no longer her's. In her ecstasy, she was powerless against her mind's desire. Her dark fantasy taking root. She looked up into Eobard Thawne's cold blue eyes, his warm hand entering and exiting in even strokes.

"Like this?" the Reverse Flash asked lowly.

"Faster" Nora moaned.

He complyed, and began rubbing her clit with his other hand. She could feel his breath ghost over her lips. Or was that just a draft? She didn't further question why her brain wanted him, but tonight, it had to be him. Her family's greatest nemesis was between her thighs, pleasuring her. And being lost in that pleasure, there was no room or will for question. He continued thrusting deeply into her, and ran his hand up and down her body. Running his thumb over her erect nipple. Palm gliding across her soft skin. Her breath was frantic.

A small volt of electricity rolling over her clit, sending her toward the edge. Brows knitted together, she bit her lip, reveling in the sensation. Nora knew she was getting close. She covered her mouth with her own wet hand to stop from screaming out. Her hand became his as it caressed her face and stroked her body as her orgasm erupted throughout her. Lightning ran across her skin, and Nora moaned one final time before collapsing into her bed. She was covered in beads of sweat. Her entire body was relaxed. Relieved, she fell soundly into a pleasant and dreamless sleep. Drifting into unconsciousness before she could experience any regret.


End file.
